Love Contest
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: The minute May and Drew met when they entered high school both found the other annoying. Each chose to do Contests when they graduate but why not have one now? And that contest is to see who will find a romantic partner first by picking someone randomly and making said person fall for them. The catch: The loser has to do what the winner says...but what if they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Love Contest_

* * *

_Summary: The minute May and Drew met when they entered high school, both found the other annoying. Each chose to pursue contests when they graduated, but why not have a contest now? And that contest, is to see who will find a romantic partner first by picking someone at random and making said person fall for them. The catch: The loser has to listen to whatever the winner says! But what if they end up falling for one another instead? (Contest/Ikarishipping)_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Now**

* * *

"I DOUBT IT!" May exclaimed, her face red from anger. "I bet you couldn't do that in a million years!"

The boy smirked, crossing his arms. "You don't believe me? Why don't we have a contest then?"

"I'll agree to whatever challenge you give me!" May said confidently.

"Oh really? You sure?" came sarcastic the reply.

May opened her mouth to say yes, but frowned. Wait...what was he planning?

"Here's the contest I'm proposing," Drew said, leaning forward and putting his hands on her shoulders, his eyes glinting.

May gulped. This couldn't be good….how had she gotten into this!?

Earlier That Week

"You're annoying," the girl said, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"I know, and I find you annoying as well," the grass headed boy replied as he flicked his bangs and flashed her a smirk.

The brunette seethed, and stomped away, clutching her school briefcase. She couldn't believe it! The first day of highschool, and she already had an enemy!

The reason for the argument had been really simple. Dawn had been teasing May about boys and the embarrassed girl had waved her hands around, while swinging her briefcase, and slamming it into said Grasshead's face. After that, it was common knowledge that the two had gotten into a heated debate.

It wasn't her fault, May decided, and huffed, holding her briefcase in front of her as she sighed, looking at the ceiling pathetically.

"There goes my romantic and very calm highschool year…" she breathed out quietly.

"Heyyyy!" a high pitched voice called, and May turned to see Dawn who slapped her shoulder. "Why did you leave so fast? And I'm sorry for making your flustered! You got into an embarrassing argument in front of the whole school! Sorrryyyyyy!" The smaller girl clapped her palms together and held them over her head, pleading for forgiveness.

May let out a sigh. "It's fine D…" she said, "I just wish…" Her eyes narrowed again. "I just wish I could teach that guy a lesson!"

"That's the spirit!" Dawn cheered. "You can do it!"

May then raised an eyebrow, "But on the other hand...everyone thinks it's my fault that I hit him in the face...and it might be...but he shouldn't have been right behind me!"

"Maybe he was going to ask you something?" Dawn suggested, scratching her head in thought.

"Maybe…" May replied dubiously. "I'll go see him and ask if there was a reason to be _directly _behind me."

"YEAH!" Dawn cheered, and pushed her five feet down the hall with a 'playful' shove. "GOOD LUCK!"

"Thanks D!" May said, and gave her friend a thumbs up. The brunette dashed down the corridor, and looked around for the irritating boy. "Maybe he's…?" She was about to open a classroom door when a group of girls ran at her.

"MAY MAPLE!" they exclaimed. "You MUST join our basketball club!"

"No! Football!" a different group shouted.

"Gymnastics team!"

"DANCE!"

"CHEERLEADING!"

May covered her ears. Looked like it would be the same as middle school... Her reputation has followed her to this new school it seemed.

"WHAT DO YOU CHOOSE MAY!?" came the chorus of several voices at different times.

May closed her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead and choosing at random. "Basketball…"

The other teams sulked as the basketball girls crowded around May and hugged her. "We'll win for sure this year! Here we come national championship!"

May sighed, and scratched her head, completely forgetting what she had planned on doing previously.

"After school we have club practice," the manager told her, "don't be late."

May simply nodded, still disoriented after the barrage of girls, and walked in the direction of class 2-6. What had she been thinking of…? Was it important? May stared at the ceiling as she tried to remember.

Nah, it probably wasn't anything at all.

Dawn glomped May the minute she entered the class. "Sooo what happened?"

May blinked, frozen to the spot as she thought. "Uhh...I joined the basketball team!" she smiled, and patted Dawn's head affectionately.

"Whaaaat? You did?" the smaller girl exclaimed. "I bet you'll do great! You're super athletic!"

May shrugged, "I was kinda talked into it..but I don't mind!" the girl replied. "What club are you going to join?"

"Hmmm...I was thinking...the gardening club!" Dawn said cheerily. "It smells fantastic out in the garden they have next to the gym! It probably helps keep the stink of sweat down."

May grinned, "Sweat is the scent of sweet of hard work and victory!" She fist pumped before listening to the bell. "Looks like class is about to start…"

Dawn clapped her hands together in excitement and rushed to a desk before pulling the chair out and planting herself in it. May took the desk beside her, and looked up as the teacher entered and turned on the electric board for their first power point.

"Welcome to your first class of Coordinating and Contests for the Intermediate," the man said, pushing his chair over before taking a seat. "Today will will be learning about the best type combinations to be used in a preliminary round…."

May leaned over to Dawn, "I'm glad you're in the same Coordinator class with me," she whispered with a smile. Dawn nodded.

The brunette leaned back into her seat, then a thought popped in her brain. "I TOTALLY FORGOT!" she yelped, jumping to her feet. "I need to go and find that guy!"

The entire class started laughing, and she looked around before finally realizing what she'd done and became embarrassed.

"May...Maple, yes? Please take your seat...or do you have something that is more important to do now?" the teacher asked dryly.

"Nothing sir…" May murmured, sitting down with a blush on her face.

As class resumed, she put a hand to her chin. She would have to go and explain to the grass headed boy it was his fault for being behind her, and ask him why he was there in the first place.

But she'd have to find him first! And she planned on it!

* * *

**Hahahaha! A new Contestshipping fic! Fun, fun, fun! ;D I bet all the contestshippers out there will find this interesting... May doesn't even know Drew's name yet! :P**

**Tell me what you thought! R&R~**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Contest_

* * *

_Summary: The minute May and Drew met when they entered highschool, both found the other annoying. Each chose to pursue contests when they graduated, but why not have a contest now? And that contest, is to see who will find a romantic partner first by picking someone at random and making said person fall for them. The catch: The loser has to listen to whatever the winner says! But what if they end up falling for one another instead? (Contest/Ikarishipping)_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been a while. Haha...anyway, here's chapter 2~ Enjoy everyone! (And I will say this again: I'm not "back" yet, m'kay?)**

**To all the guest reviewers: Thank you~**

* * *

May and Dawn were both hiding behind the janitor's cleaning supplies and looked around cautiously. They were in a predicament.

"I can't believe you have a fanclub!" Dawn said, wide eyed in a hushed whisper. "And on top of that, we got chased around!"

May shook her head wearily, and ran a hand through her brown tresses. "Who knew...and I can't find that boy anywhere!" The brunette frowned as she leaned against the wall, and Dawn kept peeking around the corner to make sure the fanclub wasn't nearby.

"I think the coast is clear…" Dawn murmured, and May's head shot up. "Also...is that the boy?" She pointed around the corner, and May leaped forward to look, but ended up falling head first into the mop bucket.

SPLASH!

May's legs were sticking out as she flailed about. "AGHHH! Dawn!"

The smaller girl yelped, and tried to get a hold of one of May's legs, but it was futile. After getting kicked in the shoulder, Dawn was about to push the container of water over when someone grabbed May's ankle, and pulled her out singlehandedly.

Dawn's sapphire eyes widened in shock as she turned to see who had saved May.

Or so she thought he'd saved May-the boy immediately dropped her on the floor with a painful thud. Dawn's eyes traveled up the tall figure of the male standing to her left, and couldn't help but have her mouth drop open.

A tall, brooding teen stood before her; his eyes were dull and his messy plum hair fell over them like a concealing curtain. "You're in the way," he said, his voice blank.

Dawn couldn't move; she was frozen to the spot, and the boy simply walked around her and down the hallway, his hands firmly planted in his pockets.

"HEY!" May exclaimed, leaping to her feet and rubbing her sore head. "Watch what you're doing! Don't go dropping people on their HEADS!" She turned to Dawn, and stared at her for a moment. "Something wrong D?"

Dawn jumped when May tapped her shoulder, and waved her arms frantically. "N-nothing!"

May clenched her teeth. "That guy…" she growled, but suddenly stopped, and squinted down the hall. "It's the Sprout!"

"Sprout?" Dawn said in confusion, but May had already dashed off, leaving her behind. "Hey, wait-!"

"Dawn!" someone called, and the younger girl turned to see the manager of her gardening club. "We're going to plant some flowers with the new members. So hurry up and come with me!"

"O-oh!" she exclaimed. "I'll be right there!" The bluenette scrambled after her manager while looking over her shoulder in the direction her best friend had gone.

**With May**

May sprinted up the stairs, three at a time; she wouldn't lose sight of them this time around! And no fanclub of hers would get in the way of her master plan!

"Stop!" she hollered, slamming the door to the roof open and dashing forward. "I need to speak to you!"

The meadow-haired boy looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow. "Huh? You want to talk to me?"

May nodded vigorously. "YES!" She stepped forward. "Why were you behind me earlier? You wouldn't have gotten hit in the head if you hadn't been so close behind me!"

Drew simply raised an eyebrow. "You were blocking the hallway," he said, and put his hands in his pockets.

May deadpanned. "You suck."

Drew shrugged. "No...someone who's going into Contests can't suck. They need to be experts."

May straightened and blinked at the boy before her. "Contests? You're a coordinator too?"

The boy seemed a little surprised. "Yes, I am," he replied.

May snorted. "I bet you couldn't even win a measly Pokemon battle," she said.

"Says the girl who probably couldn't even catch one," Drew countered.

May fumed as he spoke once more. "And one thing I can say for sure, judging by the way you carry yourself...is that you could never beat me."

"I could too!" she snapped.

Drew smirked at her. "Wanna bet? I think I'm the one who's going to come out top in this school, and then win the Grand Festival."

"I DOUBT IT!" May exclaimed, her face red from anger. "I bet you couldn't do that in a million years!"

The boy smirked, crossing his arms. "You don't believe me? Why don't we have a contest then?"

"I'll agree to whatever challenge you give me!" May said confidently.

"Oh really? You sure?" came sarcastic the reply.

May opened her mouth to say yes, but frowned. Wait...what was he planning?

"Here's the contest I'm proposing," Drew said, leaning forward and putting his hands on her shoulders, his eyes glinting.

May gulped. This couldn't be good….how had she gotten into this!?

"Since we aren't allowed to use Pokemon often in this school unless it is for training...why don't we use the people around us?" Drew suggested, his mouth curving into a secretive smirk.

"Fine by me!" May agreed.

Drew flicked his bangs. "Good. Then here is the challenge: Whoever can make someone fall in love with them first wins."

May paled.

* * *

**Hehe, that's all for now!**

**Tell me what you thought! R&R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
